wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
July
Sunday, July 8 Michelle and Justin meet Draco at the cliffs of Dover. He offers to give them information and they escort him to Ministry headquarters. Auror Zacharias Smith files an incident report concerning the discovery of a murder in the construction area of the muggle Parliament. He and his partner, Naisbitt, are too late to prevent muggle interference. Aurors Michelle Moon and Neville Longbottom meet with Obliviator Ginevra Weasley to discuss the ramifications of Smith's mistakes on the crime scene. They plot out a plan for dealing with the incipient emergency. Neville brings Draco dinner. Malfoy makes a slight attempt at manipulating him. Fred Weasley meets with Marcus Belby to make him a job proposition. Monday, July 9 Justin and Ernie argue about Justin's involvement with Draco's escape from France, an argument that isn't completely resolved. Auror Nymphadora Tonks and Ginevra Weasley discuss the recent murder uncovered by Smith. Theodore Nott meets Fred Weasley aboard an airplane- that crashes. Michelle tells Neville that she gave away her underground identity to Draco. Samuel Capper and Pansy Parkinson discuss her past and recent involvements. Tuesday, July 10 Zach pays Draco a visit. Fred Weasley and Pansy Parkinson meet for dinner and mutual manipulation. Ernie's date diary goes missing. Wednesday, July 11 Aurors Harry Potter and Michelle Moon meet for lunch and Auror discussion. Draco interviews barrister Christopher Warrington to determine whether he should be the one to represent him legally. Neville and Zach meet for lunch. Others are watching- including Pansy Parkinson who hopes to ferret out some information. Thursday, July 12 Justin and Ginevra discuss the end of her relationship with a married man briefly over sandwiches. Remus Lupin returns from a mission and his ex-lover and fellow Auror, Nymphadora Tonks discovers that he has joined the MLE. She is not pleased. Friday, July 13 Hermione Granger brings books to Draco's cell so that they can have a chat. Shelly and Hermione have a heart to heart. Chris tries to pry information out of Jaden about the concrete murders. Jaden shares something of what he knows through the Silver Herald. Zach and Chris have a run-in in Islington. Zach believes that Chris may have had something to do with the murder and it turns into a fight. Saturday, July 14 Chris finds the second body in concrete in Bucks Row, near the Whitechapel Tube Station. Aurors Moon, Potter and Longbottom examine the scene. Neville finds a scrap of parchment reading "08/04/04 - My task will be complete. All of you will then know the true meaning of fear." Harry and Remus discuss current cases. Samuel gets chased out of the Seeker, a wizarding pub in Islington, by Death Eater Mulciber. (He was there to pick up a shipment of chimera scales from Pradeep Amarnath.) Jaden follows but doesn't glean much information. Millicent and Samuel encounter one another at the Grenadier. He asks her to look for Pradeep Amarnath, a runner who didn't show up to an arranged meeting. Zach has a run-in with his ex-lover. Sunday, July 15 Chris arranges a meeting between Draco and Harry to attempt to come to a compromise concerning the exchange of information between Malfoy and the MLE. Ginevra observes Remus getting caught in the middle of an anti-werewolf riot in Corazon Alley, wizarding London. She does nothing to interfere. Angelina Johnson and Christopher Warrington hold a meeting to discuss Draco's prospects and negotiate. Zach accuses Chris of having something to do with the concrete murders. Chris starts a fight but Zach becomes convinced that he erred in believing Warrington responsible. Monday, July 16 Hermione confronts Ginevra with accusations made against her by Pansy Parkinson. The confrontation does not end well. Ernie Macmillan finds his date diary again and realizes that someone has circled the following dates: 7-8, 7-7-13, 7-21 and 7-31. Harry observes this and tries to confiscate the book, met with resistance by Ernie. Millicent reveals to Pansy that she survived the war. Pansy attempts to seduce Chris for information. Chris discusses recent events with Jaden, including a failed seduction and a successful fistfight. Pansy Parkinson and Stephen Cornfoot talk about the Death Eaters. Tuesday, July 17 Justin and Ernie speculate about poundcake. Jaden Dorny offers Mandy Brocklehurst a job with the Silver Herald. Fred runs into Mandy Brocklehurst and finds out she's working for the Silver Herald. He begins to plot out how he might find a way to get even with Jaden for a long-ago wrong. Neville takes a shift with Malfoy under house arrest. Chris and Gin discuss concerns that MLE security has been compromised. Harry and Hermione talk about the past. Pansy tells Sam she's worried about whether or not Millicent is really the girl she knew in school. She also talks about what this means for her in terms of her own perceptions of self. Jaden and Chris talk about cats and the past. Marian Chambers, Mandy Brocklehurst and Shelly Moon go out to celebrate Mandy's new job. Wednesday, July 18 Samuel accidentally poisons Jaden. Fred (as Woodpecker) and Marcus Belby go to Nigeria and Rouen to do some smuggling. Coroner Kaelin Moran and Auror Zach Smith talk about life and recent events. Bellatrix Lestrange brings Millicent back into the Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione talk- or rather fight- about recent shifts in the MLE and personal problems. Thursday, July 19 Tonks pulls a shift guarding Draco. Royce Proudfoot gets an assignment while at Hillel's. Harry and Kaelin discuss parenting. Remus remembers Tonks. Chris runs into Zach and his partner, Naisbitt, in the Hall of Records. A fight between Zach and Chris results in Chris agreeing to go out to see the London streets firsthand. Fred and Pansy have a "business" discussion. Angelina and her brother Joshua do some bonding after work. Friday, July 20 Goyle runs an "errand". Saturday, July 21 Zach and Chris have a confusing conversation, then a fight. Millicent tells Samuel that Ganesh Amarnath, an Auror, has been taken by the MLE. Sunday, July 22 Shelly and Zach run into one another and discuss the Disappearance of Beth and Cliona Smith. Ginny and Ron go on a cursed vacation in Spain. Bill and Fred meet up with them. Pansy and Millicent talk about what happened after Millicent went back to the Death Eaters. Samuel goes to Jaden to hide. Monday, July 23 Remus and Tonks talk about what's going on. Real friends help you move bodies. Fenrir just leaves them. Susan visits Ernie. Ron and Bill find a letter from Fenrir. Kaelin and Michaela spend some quiet time at home. Malcolm and Fred run into one another while Mal's apartment hunting. Michelle and Fleur meet at the Leaky. Malcolm and Ginny meet at the scene of a Splinching, then have dinner together. Tuesday, July 24 Chris has some problems with a PI hired to inquire about his brother's death. Zach harasses Draco while he's on house arrest. Chris and Zach have an argument- several, actually. Mandy Brocklehurst finds another body in the series of Concrete Murders. Neville and Draco go on a date- Zach walks in on them during the late shift change. Wednesday, July 25 Ron and Harry catch up, with Bill popping by. Ron and Bill have a serious discussion - Bill suggests Ron might be gay. Harry and Adam drop by Shell's, to improve her wards. Hermione has a chat with her mother. Fleur runs into Fenrir, then into Bill. Jaden and Chris talk about the state of the world, including Jaden's new entanglement with the Death Eaters. Thursday, July 26 Fenrir kidnaps Holly Capper in sight of her father. (NC-17) Bill and Chris discuss the kidnapping. Bill and Emma connect over the spot where Fenrir left the girl's body. Samuel and Chris discuss the kidnapping. Nidra detains a Ministry snoop. Samuel forces Fred to promise that he'll bring Holly to Pansy after Fenrir meets them. Nidra brings the Ministry snoop to Bellatrix. Ernie is brought into the Ministry for questioning about the Concrete Murders after a piece of evidence is discovered. Justin goes to the station after finding out about Ernie. Friday, July 27 Marcus has an encounter with Fenrir. Chris and Ron do some relaxing and talk about recent events. Ginevra brings Molly her problems. Harry and Hermione go on a date. Zach goes to see Shelly. Chris, despite being tired of arguing, has Zach over. Fenrir makes the trade for Holly. Bill and Malcolm meet in a bar and one thing leads to another. (NC-17) Saturday, July 28 Samuel fulfills his promise to Fenrir. (NC-17) Ginny wakes up Harry early in the morning telling him he's not going to use himself as bait. Ron gives Hermione her gift from Spain. Ron and Hermione have dinner - which results in an argument. Viktor runs into Kaelin and Michaela in Diagon Alley. Fred delivers Holly to Pansy. Ginevra runs into Marian at St. Mungo's after a rather inventive curse. Neville visits Draco for a distraction from work. (NC-17) Sunday, July 29 Fleur and Royce meet up at Octave Restaurant and Jazz Bar. Neville visits his parents at St. Mungo's and (literally) runs into Stephen. Blaise attends Lauren Boxell-Zabini's funeral. Blaise sends his wife's body to Kaelin. Harry and Kaelin discuss what she got in the mail. Susan and Justin worry about Ernie. Viktor visits Michelle at Moon Manor - where they get into some interesting adventures. Harry and Ron get drunk at a bar - Ron confesses he's gay. Monday, July 30 Molly and Fleur have a Bill-bashing session. Chris turns to Harry for help to find out what happened to his brother. Viktor surprises Hermione at work. Fred needs information from Angelina. Fred goes to see Ginny for the first time in four years. Malcolm and Stephen talk over drinks. Bill and Ron talk about Ron's coming out to Harry. Tuesday, July 31 Sam apparates to Chris' flat and finds himself partially inside Chris' living room wall. Bill goes to see Fenrir for help with his transformation. Pansy discovers Holly is a werewolf - and asks for help from Stephen. Kaelin needs a night away from work. Category: History